Birthday Wishes
by Anam-Cara
Summary: It's Obi-Wan's 31 birthday; Anakin does something special for him


Title: Birthday Wishes  
  
Author: Jedi Kris  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: General- Anakin is 15  
  
Feedback: Welcomed and appreciated; can be sent to: sweetie_kris86@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: Just minor ones for the two Jedi Quest books  
  
Summary: It's Obi-Wan's 31 birthday; Anakin does something special for him  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to George Lucas and Jude Watson. I'm making no money whatsoever off of this  
  
~*~  
  
Another year, it seemed, had come and gone. Looking back, he reflected on the memories. Nothing in particular stood out. Most of the days seemed to blur together.  
  
Just as well, he thought. Life was hard. Things seemed simpler when he had Qui-Gon. His Master seemed to always know what to do. Obi-Wan's heart still ached a bit when he thought of his former Master. But as the years had passed, the over-whelming grief he'd once had had turned into a dull ache. And he was able to think of his Master with fondness and not sadness.  
  
At times, Obi-Wan wondered whether he was doing things right or not. Some days he thought he was too hard on Anakin, others he felt he'd been too lenient. There seemed to be no middle ground. Just a high or a low.  
  
And now he was turning 31.  
  
Nothing special about that. Obi-Wan sighed as he stood up. The sun had just risen.  
  
He doubted anyone would remember. Maybe it was better that way; no distractions.  
  
"Master!" The voice of his 15-year-old apprentice broke through his thoughts. Better to focus on Anakin today, like he always did.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled on his robes and walked out of his room.  
  
Anakin was practically bouncing on his heels. He was obviously excited about something.  
  
"Good morning, Anakin."  
  
"Good morning, Master.", Anakin replied distractedly.  
  
"You look anxious Anakin, is something wrong?"  
  
Anakin looked a bit nervous for a second before answering, "No, Master. I just wondered if I could have the day. Tru and I wanted to hang out. Uh- that is if it's all right with you, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly at Anakin. He was very pleased Anakin had made at least one friend, Tru Veld. The two were often together, tinkering with their gadgets and such. Both had great interest and knowledge in mechanics. Anakin especially, was extremely gifted. He could build droids and repair almost anything.  
  
Obi-Wan pondered whether he could allow Anakin the time off. What would Qui- Gon do?  
  
Just as that thought hit him, he squashed it down. He had already told Anakin he would never be the Master Qui-Gon was and it was time to start making decisions on his own. Anakin had been doing very well lately; mastering his katas and performing his meditations immediately when asked. The boy deserved a reprieve.  
  
"Alright Anakin, you may go. But I would like you back in time for supper please."  
  
Anakin smiled and hurried to his room. "And bring your-"  
  
Anakin came back out with a comlink in his hand and a bag slung over his shoulder. "Comlink. Yes, Master. You don't need to worry, we won't stray off the Temple grounds."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. He and Anakin had forged a close bond; they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. "Very well then, Padawan. Have fun and please stay out of trouble."  
  
"I will, Master. Enjoy your day." Anakin hurried out of their quarters, leaving Obi-Wan alone.  
  
Alone again.  
  
He tried to remember if he had ever done anything for Qui-Gon on his birthday. No, nothing that he could recall. There had been a few years near the end when he would make his Master a nice dinner, but nothing special. Not even a gift.  
  
Obi-Wan wondered if that had ever bothered Qui-Gon. That wasn't likely. Besides, most other Padawans didn't do anything for their Masters. Still, it would have been nice to at least get a "Happy Birthday" from Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan decided to meditate. As an apprentice, he was expected to meditate on his birthday every year. As a Master, it was optional. But he needed something to pass the time and soothe his feelings. Perhaps he could also reflect on old memories; past birthdays and brighter days.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin paused outside his friend Tru's quarters. He took a moment to slow his breathing. He had ran all the way there. Patting the bag over his shoulder, he smiled. Obi-Wan was going to love his gift.  
  
Buzzing for his friend, Anakin was greeted with a smile as Tru ushered him in.  
  
"My Master left earlier. He's overseeing some kind of negotiations on another planet. He'll be back in a few days."  
  
Anakin nodded. He didn't think he'd like it much if Obi-Wan went on a mission without him. He'd miss his Master; Obi-Wan had become very dear to him over the years. Plus, Anakin loved going on missions. The thrill of new worlds and the adventure of exploring always intrigued him.  
  
Tru poured some drinks for the two of them as Anakin gathered their supplies.  
  
"So how old is your Master today?"  
  
Anakin looked up at his friend, grabbing the mug. "He's 31."  
  
"Wow. He's young compared to my Master- he's going to be 50 soon."  
  
"Well, Obi-Wan had just been knighted when he took me on. You know that. Now come on, we have to get this done in time."  
  
"Yeah." Tru knew it was a touchy subject for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Taking a sip of his drink, he planted himself across from his friend. It was quite thoughtful, what Anakin had thought up for his Master's birthday.  
  
Anakin removed the bag from around his shoulders and placed it before him. Gently, he pulled out the contents. Scattered before Tru and Anakin was a large collection of holo-images.  
  
"How did you get all these?"  
  
"Well, I asked some of the Masters that know Obi-Wan for help. Master Siri, Master Bant, Master Garen; you know, his friends. They were all very generous. They seemed surprised too."  
  
"Well, not many Padawans your age do something for their Masters."  
  
Anakin shrugged. He didn't know why it was such an odd thing to other Padawans. Althought he hadn't really done anything for Obi-Wan before, he felt he was old enough now to conjure up something special. On Tatooine, he had always tried making a gift for his mother.  
  
And Obi-Wan...well, Obi-Wan was his father in every sense of the word. He deserved something for his birthday.  
  
"Well, it's his birthday. Anyway, let's get working okay?"  
  
What Anakin planned to do was put all of the images together into one collection- an album. He was sure Obi-Wan didn't have anything like this. As Anakin flipped through the images, he took notice of the many ones with Qui-Gon. He hoped it wouldn't sadden Obi-Wan to look at them.  
  
No, he would like this. Anakin was sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe how late it had gotten. It would be time for supper soon. Obi-Wan hoped Anakin would be there on time. Sometimes the boy got so wrapped up in what he was doing, he lost track of everything.  
  
That was something he needed to help Anakin do; learn to focus on his task while still being mindful of the duties around him.  
  
It would be a simple dinner tonight. That would make Anakin happy, Obi-Wan thought amusingly. It was well-known that cooking was definitely not a talent of Obi-Wan's.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the time. It was only a few more minutes until supper. He really didn't feel like punishing Anakin today just for being late, but he knew he couldn't let it slide. The boy would have to learn to take responsibility for his actions. Still, Obi-Wan held out faith that perhaps he'd still be on time. Suddenly, his comlink buzzed.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry. I'm still at Tru's. I will be rather late. I know you wanted me back by supper, but-"  
  
"Anakin, let me ask- what could you possibly be doing that would require so much of your time?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. You have to trust me, Master. I will be back in a few hours. Please."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He'd really rather Anakin be home. On the other hand, Anakin had contacted his Master to let him know he'd be late. That was extremely responsible of him, which is exactly what Obi-Wan was hoping he would learn. "All right Anakin, but please don't make me regret this."  
  
Obi-Wan could almost hear Anakin's smile through the comlink. "Thank you, Master."  
  
Breaking the connection, Obi-Wan picked at his food. Although he hadn't done much today, he still felt rather tired. It was his experience that one should always take every available opportunity to sleep while they were at the Temple, because they could be sent on a mission at any time.  
  
Cleaning up the dishes, Obi-Wan shed his robe and tunic and settled onto the couch. He wanted to be near the front entrance of their quarters so he could hear Anakin come in.  
  
Leaning back, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Night had fallen on Coruscant. Anakin stood outside his and Obi-Wan's quarters. Through the Force he could sense that his Master was asleep. Obi- Wan had always been a heavy sleeper, so Anakin hoped he could sneak in without waking his Master.  
  
The door swooshed open and Anakin's eyes immediately went to the sleeping form of his Master.  
  
He continued to sleep and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Removing his boots, he carefully padded towards the couch. Carefully, he removed the completed gift he and Tru had furiously worked on all day and layed it upon the table in front of their sleep couch.  
  
He placed the note he had written on top of it and smiled. This would be a pleasant surprise for his Master.  
  
Throwing one last glance at his Master's sleeping form, Anakin went to his own room and closed the door.  
  
Removing the pouch from across his shoulder, he dropped it onto the floor and settled himself into his own bed.  
  
Just before he drifted off to sleep, he spoke through the bond he and his Master shared Happy Birthday, Master.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan woke sometime around midnight. He could feel Anakin sleeping in his room.  
  
How can I not have heard him? thought Obi-Wan. Perhaps he was more tired than he had previously thought. In that case, it was good that he had slept.  
  
Sitting up, he stretched his muscles; the sleep couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep on, and his muscles ached in protest.  
  
He noticed something on the table in front of him. A note with his name on it rested on top. Opening it, Obi-Wan's curiosity grew.  
  
Quietly, he ripped off the wrapping of his present. It appeared to be an album. Opening the cover, Obi-Wan saw a message inscribed on the inside.  
  
*Master,  
  
I'm pretty sure you don't have something like this already. I gathered various pictures and, with the help of Tru, compiled them into this album for you. I hope you enjoy this. It is something you will be able to have forever; a book of memories. Happy Birthday.  
  
Your apprentice,  
  
Anakin Skywalker.*  
  
Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the lettering, smiling faintly. He thought of Anakin and their years together so far. The boy was 15 now; he was experiencing the normal level of emotions in teenagers. He was impatient, always wanting everything to go faster than it was. He was sometimes reckless- a trait that often worried Obi-Wan on missions.  
  
And Anakin had anger in him. Of course, everyone did. But a Jedi learned to control that. Anakin certainly needed to control his at times. Anakin had an anger in him he didn't even realize, and that was a problem.  
  
In spite of those bad traits that sometimes surfaced, Anakin was a wonderful person. He was kind, generous and extremely selfless. And though the present had at first surprised Obi-Wan, in a way, it actually didn't. Anakin was very thoughtful, and had always acknowledged his Master's birthday. That is what made Obi-Wan wonder why Anakin hadn't today.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled again. Well, it looks like he had. I just didn't realize it.  
  
Obi-Wan flipped through the album, gazing fondly at the images. The pictures of Qui-Gon didn't bring a sadness to his heart. Instead, they made him happy. When he reached the end, there was a final picture of Anakin. It was a fitting picture to end with.  
  
Obi-Wan walked into Anakin's room and whispered to him. "Thank you, Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled in his sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END 


End file.
